With the increasing popularity and functionality of mobile devices, many consumers carry on their person at least one mobile device throughout the day. Many service providers offer one or more applications that a user can download and install onto his/her mobile device that provides the consumers information tailored to the services provided by a specific service provider. By way of example, a book retailer may provide consumers with an application that allows the consumers to view books currently for sale by the book retailer. The application may also provide the consumers with the opportunity to purchase books online Further, the application may provide consumers with deals or coupons to entice the users to purchase books through the book retailer. However, service providers often rely on recommendation services to suggest the service providers' applications for downloading by consumers. That is, it is often beyond the service providers control whether these consumers ever discover and download such applications. Thus, despite a consumer being fully aware of a specific service provider, the consumer may be unaware of an application that the service provider has created to run on the consumer's mobile device
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for context-based application management for providing applications to user devices based on context information of the devices.